


Dapat Tayo

by chanbaekedt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Regret, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekedt/pseuds/chanbaekedt
Summary: Hindi ba dapat hindi naman nasasaktan si Baekhyun gayong siya naman ang bumitaw?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Dapat Tayo

Successful at 29? Yan si Byun Baekhyun.

Graduated from a prestigious university in the country and landed on a great job sa US, hindi bago na kilala ng halos lahat ng tao sa munting bayan nila ang binatang ang layo na ng narating sa ibang bansa, literally and figuratively.

"Ayan na si tito Baekhyun!" Sigaw ng isa sa mga pamangkin niya pagkalabas niya ng van galing sa Pasay. Four hours ang byahe mula airport papunta sa probinsya nila at pagod na pagod siya sa dahil na rin sa sixteen-hour flight ngunit nawala ang lahat ng yun nang yakapin siya ng mga pamangkin niya. "Mimi, Butchoy!" Nanggigigil si Baekhyun sa mga pamangkin. Nang ibinaling niya ang mga mata sa unahan ng bahay nila ay laking gulat niya nang nakita niyang halos lahat yata ng mga kamag-anak nila ay naroon. Quite understandable naman dahil umuwi din siya para sa fiesta, pero parang ang dami ata masyado? Hindi niya alam kung kasya ba ang chocolates na dala niya.

Halos maiyak siya sa init nang pagtanggap sa kanya. Iba parin talaga sa sariling bayan.

Ang daming pasalubong ni Baekhyun kaya't noong gabi pagkatapos magbukas ng anim na balikbayan boxes, hinila siya ng mama niya papunta sa kwarto. 

"Anak, may ipon ka pa ba? Bakit mo naman binili halos lahat ng hingin sayo ng mga pinsan at pamangkin mo?"

Nginitian ni Baekhyun ang mama niya, "Opo, Ma. Tsaka minsan lang naman ako umuwi eh..."

"Kahit na, anak. Hindi dapat ganyan na ang dami masyado. Maging practical ka..."

"Ma," hinila ni Baekhyun ang mama niya paupo sa kama katabi niya, "Hindi ko naman yan binili all at once eh. Utay-utay ko yan binili lahat. Ayaw niyo ba nung bag na bili ko sa inyo?"

Napatawa naman ang nanay, "Alam mong gustong-gusto ko. Pero anak, ipon ha?"

Ngiti na lang ulit si Baekhyun.

Ano ba kasi ang pagiipunan niya?

Para saan?

Para kanino?

Successful at 29, dapat masaya si Baekhyun.

Dapat.

Oo, siguro nalilimutan niya itong hollow feeling na nararamdaman niya minsan pero kahit anong iwas niya dito, naroon parin.

May kulang.

May pera, bata pa, may pinag-aralan, may itsura.

Dapat masaya si Baekhyun.

Pero habang tinitingnan niya ang wedding invitation na inabot ng mama niya sa kanya kagabi, doon niya napagtanto na siya rin naman ang may kasalanan kung bakit hindi siya masaya ngayon.

  
  
  


Unang beses nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ay sa manggahan nila. 

May dala itong panungkit at determinadong makuha ang indian mango sa puno. Nilapitan ito ni Baekhyun upang suwayin at itanong kung nagpaalam ba ito sa papa niya para manguha ng mangga. Oo, sabi ni Chanyeol, at hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na hindi lang pala mangga ang masusungkit ni Chanyeol sa kanila noon.

Naging kaklase niya ito noong elementary at high school, at lagi silang magkasama tuwing summer.

Madalas silang tumambay sa manggahan, pumunta sa ilog, magsaranggola, o kaya nama'y maglaro ng family computer nina Baekhyun.

Basta ang alam ni Baekhyun ay ang saya niya kapag kasama si Chanyeol.

Bisperas na ang fiesta, at ngayon ay busy ang mga tao sa paghahanda kahit malalim na ang gabi. 

Kanya-kanyang toka ang mga kamag-anak ni Baekhyun sa mga putahe at gawain samantalang ang mga bata ay nasa isang kwarto at naglalaro ng PS4 na dala ni tito Baekhyun para walang magulo.

May nagbubukod ng egg yolk sa white, naghahalo ng giniling na baboy para sa lumpia, at may naiyak na kinakatay na baboy para sa lechon bukas. Halos lahat may ginagawa at gusto tumulong ni Baekhyun—kahit maghalo man lang ng fruit salad—pero ayaw siya pagawain ng mga kamag-anak. Upo lang daw siya sa tabi at magpahinga dahil minsan lang siya umuwi, sabi nila. Napapakamot na lang sa ulo si Baekhyun kahit hindi makati, nakatunganga sa may terrace. 

Nagku-kutingting na lang siya ng cellphone nang bigla siyang nilapitan ng nanay. May dala itong dalawang lyanera ng leche flan.

"Iabot mo sa tita Youngmi mo."

"H-Ha? Bakit ako?"

"Eh ikaw lang ang walang ginagawa."

Stressedt si Baekhyun sa narinig kasi sila naman itong ayaw magpakilos sa kanya pero wala naman siyang magagawa kaya ito, buntong hininga na lang nang malalim pakaabot ng mga lyanera.

"Siyanga pala," pahabol pa ng nanay nito, "Tutuloy ka ba sa kasal ni Chanyeol?"

Ngumiti si Baekhyun.

"Bakit naman hindi?"

Bakit hindi?

_ Dapat hindi. _

Hindi nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol noong nagbigay siya ng leche flan sa pamilya niyo at noong mismong araw ng fiesta—ngayon pa lang na mismong araw ng kasal nito. Sumabay siya sa pinsan niyang kaibigan rin ni Chanyeol papunta sa simbahan.

Iniisip ni Baekhyun na handa na siya kung makita man niya ulit si Chanyeol dahil ilang taon na nga ba ang lumipas? Dapat okay na sila pareho at ano pa ba magagawa niya ngayong narito nga siya mismo sa kasal ni Chanyeol?

Hindi niya nakita si Chanyeol bago magsimula ang misa at halos manigas siya sa kinatatayuan niya nang makita ito na naglakad pauna.

Gwapo parin, ang lakas parin ng dating, at lalo't higit sa lahat ay mukha siyang masaya habang inaantay sa altar ang kanyang papakasalan…

Malayong-malayo sa itsura nito noong iwanan siya ni Baekhyun sa airport upang unahin ang pangarap niya, six years ago.

Naninikip ang dibdib ni Baekhyun ngunit pinilit niyang kumalma at wag mag- _ iskandalo _ dahil hindi niya mapapatawad ang sarili kapag naging dahilan siya upang masira ang isa sa pinaka-masayang araw sa buhay ni Chanyeol. 

Kita niya ang ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol nang nagbukas ang pinto ng simbahan upang ipakita ang mapapangasawa nito.

Napuno si Baekhyun nang oras na yun ng lungkot, panghihinayang, at galit sa sarili.

Dapat siya yun.

Ngunit hindi kaya ni Baekhyun maging makasarili at ipag-damot ang mga ngiting yun kay Chanyeol dahil alam naman niya na sa ngayon ay hindi na niya kayang ilagay yun sa mga mukha ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na siya ang mahal, at siya ang may kasalanan noon.

Buong misa nagtiis si Baekhyun at magpapa-alam na sana sa pinsan na mauuna na siya noong matapos ang misa nang tawagin siya ng best man, pinsan ni Chanyeol, upang sabihin na tawag siya ng bagong kasal.

Nagtama ang mga mata nila habang si Chanyeol ay nakapulupot ang braso sa asawa.

Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol—ngiting kaibigan—at ibinalik ito ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad palapit sa mga bagong kasal.

  
  


Dapat hindi na siya pumunta. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry :(((


End file.
